David Lightsword
by LostTriHunter
Summary: Follow David Lightsword in his travels through the Spiral. David Lightsword was a regular Freshman in high school wishing that something would happen in his boring life. Then somehting does and he gets warped to Wizard City to become a hero. This is my first story so bear with me. Please R&R. Thanks and enjoy! Rated T just in case of language.


**Hey guys this is my first story so please bear with me. This is about David Lightsword as you could tell by title.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizard101**

The empty halls were filled with the sounds of running feet. A boy turned the right corner sharply, entering the long adjoining corridor. Following up closely behind him were a group of muscle bound jocks, all in which were yelling at the fleeing boy.

"Give that money to me, you little shit!" the lead teen yelled in a gruff voice.

The boy they were chasing looked backwards and gave the larger boy a grin.

"Well I did win it fair and square didn't I? So you'll have to catch me if you want it!" the younger teen replied. The red hood he wore drew back to reveal a shock of blonde hair. He turned the next left and ran down it swiftly. Rows of blue lockers were on one side of him. A car light from outside caught his dark blue eyes. He banged on the closest window but the car just kept on going. The group of teens rounded the corner behind him. They all wore letterman jackets showing that they were students of Westlake High school. Their leader was a tall teen with spiked brown hair. He growled as he ran even faster.

"Come on David! Just give us the money and we won't beat the crap out of you," the brown haired teen promised. He slowly closed the gap between him and David. His hand grabbed the blonde boy's hood and the pulled on it forcefully. David was pulled backwards. He fell painfully onto his butt. The gang of football players closed in around him in a semi-circle. David turned himself so he was facing them and slowly crawled up to his feet. He dusted off his faded blue jeans.

"Oh come on guys. It was just a YU-Gi-Oh tournament match," he pleaded, "don't be sore losers."

The group laughed cruelly. One of them stepped forward and pushed David backwards into the lockers. He hit it with a loud clang. It was followed by some crashing as someone's stuff tumbled to the bottom of their locker.

"Give us the money!" the lead teen yelled.

"Andrew, come on, we can talk about this. What about fifty-fifty?" David tried.

With that he got another push into the lockers. David held up his hands as if to call for surrender.

"Okay, okay," he reached into his jeans pocket. His hand felt the hard plastic of his empty card container. A thought came to his head. He looked up at the five older and bigger teens. The brown haired one was looking at him impatiently. His dark eyes glared at him expectantly.

"Are you sure you want the money? You all could turn around now and suffer no consequence," David said.

Andrew growled in response. "Give it to me."

David shrugged and reached into his pocket again. With a quick look over his shoulder, he tossed the hard plastic and ran. Taken by surprise, the lead jock took the straight to his face. David laughed as he sped off as fast has his legs could carry him. The rest of the football players didn't move, staring from the fleeing David to Andrew who lay on the floor holding his face.

"Run after him you morons!" Andrew screeched. Finally the gang took off in pursuit. By now David was already half-way down the hall. He tried opening classroom doors as he ran. All which were locked so he kept running. Finally one of the doors opened. David rushed inside and locked the door. Then he realized his mistake. The room he just stumbled into was a janitor's closet. A small light bulb lit up the surprisingly spacious room. To his left was a shelf filled with different kinds of paints, cleaners, and dirty rags. On his right was an empty metal shelf. David looked around for any way of escape without going back into the hall when the knob started rattling vigorously. He could hear the muffled threats from the jocks. With a thud the door vibrated unsteadily. As quickly as he could, David grabbed the empty shelf and pushed it in front of the door. Then he grabbed the full shelf and did likewise, grunting as he exerted his strength to shove it up behind the other shelf.

"You're dead David! You hear me? You're dead!"

David looked back around the room again and noticed a small window that was previously blocked by the full shelf. He walked towards it and jumped for the small ledge. Being a little more than 5'7, his hand was just shy of the high window.

"Damn it," David cursed. Then he saw the stone pedestal in the corner of the room. On top of it lay a closed book with an ancient looking cover. David approached it in awe. Not even caring that the door to the janitor's room was cracking in the middle. The book was leather bound and the corners were tipped with a strange shiny metal that seemed to glow with an eerie light. He opened the book carefully. The pages were white and crisp as if brand-new but they were empty. David puffed with disappointment and ran his hand over the empty page. Behind him the door blew open and Andrew stood at the door frame. A large cut on his forehead bled down his angry face. The teen grabbed the empty shelf and shoved it with full force. It toppled over bringing the other shelf with it. Paints and cleaners carpeted the floor. David tried dragging the stone pedestal but It was too heavy to budge. He turned around and faced the angry jock. Unseen to anyone, the pages of the book started to glow and a strange swirling pattern started to appear on the pages. It grew larger and spun faster until it covered the whole page. The portal started to emit a strange fog.

"I got you now, punk," the teen growled.

"Come on, Andrew. I was just joking around," David explained. Andrew clenched his massive fist.

"Well it doesn't seem like anyone's laughing now," Andrew swung his fist. David closed his eyes and reached backwards with his hand. Suddenly a bright light flashed. Andrew closed his eyes as he was blinded and his swinging fist went through air. When the light faded, Andrew was left standing in front of an empty pedestal; David and the book were gone.

"I found one, Gamma!" An old but sturdy voice exclaimed.

David opened his eyes groggily. Over him stood an ancient looking man with a long white beard and a monocle. The old man wore blue robes and a pointed hat. Both had designs of stars and moons. A sturdy wooden staff was held firmly in the man's withered right hand.

"Oh good, you're awake," the old man said kindly. David sat up quickly. His head spun like a top and his vision blurred.

"Oof! My head," he groaned.

"Gamma, please get our friend a wet towel."

David heard a fluttering of wings and a slight breeze. The old man looked down at David and his blue monocle covered eye squinted.

"Hmm, my eyes aren't as good as they used to be. Are you a boy or a girl?"

"Um, I'm a boy," David assured as he stood up and took off his hood. He looked around the room that they were in. It was cluttered with all the manner of books and parchments. Next to the old man stood a pedestal identical to the one David saw in the janitor's closet. There on the pedestal was the same strange book but instead this time on the top right hand corner was numbers and there written on the page were two words: gender and male. David approached the book curiously.

"That's the wizard registry book," the old man explained and added as David gave him a strange look, "Is something wrong?"

"Did you just say wizard registry?" David asked. He stared down at the book again.

"Why yes I did," the old man replied calmly.

David backed away from the man.

"I think you've mistaken. I'm no wizard. I'm just a regular freshman from Eastville High."

The old man shook his head and placed a withered hand comfortingly on David's shoulder.

"No, my boy. You're a wizard. You were born to do greater things!"

David looked at him quizzically.

"Wait so where are we exactly?" David asked, looking around at the strange room lit up by elegant candle sticks. There were no windows to look out from.

"We are in Wizard City," the old man said. With that David busted out laughing. The blue robed man looked at him with a confused stare.

"You're kidding, aren't you?" David asked. As he saying that he walked around the room, searching for hidden cameras in the stacks of books and papers. Still the old man didn't say anything. David turned back around to face him.

"You're not kidding, are you?" The old man shook his head. David looked at him in awe. His heart started pumping like a drum on steroids. He smiled widely. Then he collapsed on the ground crying.

"I'm finally a somebody," he sobbed, "I finally get to do something right."

The robed wizard crouched down with his creaky joints next to the sobbing boy. When David stopped crying he got up and pumped his fist in triumph.

"I'm ready to be a wizard, sir" he said proudly.

The old man clapped his hands to the boy's eagerness.

"Alright let's get you registered."

Suddenly a white owl wearing a graduation cap flew into the room with a wet towel held tightly in its talons. It dropped it unceremoniously on David's head before flying back to its perch. David grabbed the towel off his head. He looked at the bird and the old man swapping his attention between both.

"This is Gamma. He is my old companion," the old wizard explained. The bird ducked his head as if to bow in greeting.

"It is nice to meet you, young wizard," the owl hooted.

David stumbled backwards in surprise. "You can talk!"

Gamma made a strange sound from the back of his throat, almost like a laugh. He hooted respectfully.

"Why yes, of course!"

_Okay that's a little weird,_ David thought. The old man cleared his throat. Both the owl and the boy turned their attentions to him.

"Well, young wizard, we haven't gotten your name."

"Oh, yes. Umm, my name is David Keller," the boy answered.

Gamma and the wizard looked at each other thoughtfully. Then the old man grabbed a large book from a teetering stack at the side of the room. The book was a dusty brown color and a black strap with a silver clasp that kept the large book shut. He passed the book off to David, who took unsteadily. David carried the heavy book to a small table and opened the clasp. Inside, written on worn yellowed paper were lists of names. There were names like Fennelbrooke, Axelbloom, Deathmantel, and Rosedust. Some of the names were crossed out. David stared at page after page of names until hes head felt like it was going to explode with it all.

"Did you find any names that suited you?" Gamma chirped.

David shook his head sullenly.

"I found a lot of names but non that suited me," he explained dejectedly, "can't I just stick with Keller?"

"I'm sorry, my boy. Keller just isn't a wizard name."

David sighed. He slammed the name book shut and paced. Involuntarily, he stuffed his hands into his pockets. _Why can't I just find a name? _he asked himself. Then he felt the smoothness of a laminated card in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw that it was one of his Yu-Gi-Oh cards from the tournament. It read: Swords of Revealing Light. Underneath was a picture of light shards shaped like swords falling towards the ground. A thought came to his mind.

"What about Revealinglight?" David asked his peers. The old man looked at him worriedly.

"Are you sure you want to be David Revealinglight?"

David thought about it for a second.

"Oh, you're right. People might think of it a wrong way," he realized.

Gamma flew off his perch and landed gracefully onto David's shoulder. He looked down at the card in the teen's hand.

"Hoot! Interesting card….," Gamma peered at the card before pecking at the two words sword and light. David's eyes widened.

"Gamma you're a genius! Swordlight!" He exclaimed. Gamma gave him a quick shake of his feathered head. The owl stepped closer to the teen's ear and whispered into his ear.

"Oh, sorry. Lightsword. David Lightsword."

The old man nodded approvingly.

"A good name young wizard."

David smiled proudly to himself and gave Gamma a high five.

"Now let's get on with our registration. How old are you?"

"I'm fifteen."

And so for a couple minutes the old man asked David question after question about himself. That information was magically appearing on the pages of the large book. After all the questions were done, the old man motioned for David to place his hand on the large book.

"Am I going to have to swear to this book? Cause if so I can't do it," he pointed out.

"It's alright, dear boy. You don't have to swear on anything. The book will just tell what kind of wizard you are," the man reassured him. David looked at Gamma for support. The bird motioned for him t proceed. He took a deep breath and placed his hand on the book. At first nothing happened. David could feel the slight bumpiness of the strange paper. He turned to look back at Gamma and the blue robed wizard. The nodded to him encouragingly. David turned back to the book.

_Close Your Eyes, _a soothing voice said in his head. David obeyed the voice and as he closed his eyes the paper under his hand started to warm up. Then strange images appeared underneath his eye lids, pictures of lightning storms, great burning forest fires, a grinning skull, the Lochness Monster from earth, a sapling sprouting out of the ground, and a balancing scale. More images followed of majestic creatures like dragons, sea serpents, hybrid monsters, and large birds. All those images cycled through until only the flames were left. David could see a bird rising out of the fire, wings spread and beak open. The phoenix flew past him, bathing his entire body with a warm fire.

Gamma and Headmaster Merle Ambrose watched the teen as the paper underneath his hand exploded in flames.

"Hoot! We have a Pyromancer, Headmaster!" Gamma hooted.

"Indeed we do, Gamma," the Headmaster agreed. The flames spread up the David's arm to engulf his whole body. As fast as they appear the fire was extinguished and David opened his eyes. For a moment his crystal blue eyes had a small flame glowing in them. Then it was gone. David shook his head and looked around. He smiled at the Headmaster and Gamma.

"So what's next?" he asked eagerly. Headmaster Ambrose approached him smiling.

"Well first we shall see if your registry file is all in good order," he explained and looked down at the book. In fine letters the page read:

**Name: David Lightsword**

**Gender: Male**

**Ability: Pyromancer**

**Age: 15**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Hair Color: Blonde**

**Height: 5'7**

**Weight: 135**

**Residence: 1217 Washington Ln. Hill City, SD**

**Comments:**

**Very eager, strong willed, slightly lazy, a bit desperate, and likes girls with brown hair.**

The Headmaster turned to face David, his tight bushy eyebrow was raised slightly. David blushed as he realized what the book said about him.

"How, uh, did it know that?" he stuttered embarrassingly. Ambrose laughed kindly.

"This book has many secrets that even I don't know," the headmaster confessed. David nodded and gave the book one final glare before turning away from it. Gamma flipped the book close and flew back to his perch.

"So what do we do next?" David asked the old wizard politely, barely able to contain the excitement in him.

Suddenly as if on cue the door to the room blew open and a girl ran in. Her brown eyes were wide with fear. She looked around quickly, her long brown hair blowing with an unfelt wind. Finally she the Headmaster and rushed towards him.

"Headmaster! Something's happening at Golem Tower. There are whispers that Malistaire has come back!" the girl almost nearly screeched.

Both Ambrose and Gamma exchanged worried looks with one another.

"Thank you, Kaylie," he turned to David, "Let's go young wizard, to Golem Tower."

David looked at him with a face filled with confusion. The Headmaster didn't notice and just walked out of the room with haste closely followed by the girl. David stared after them for a minute until he realized they were leaving him behind.

"Wait! Who the hell's Malistaire?" He cried out as he followed them out. "More importantly, my name's David. Are you single?"

**Hey thanks for reading. Please review! Tell if you like it or not and what I can do to get better.**

**I'm also accepting OCs. Please tell me their names, schools (all schools they participate in), levels (optional), looks, gender (of course), personality, height/weight, and other information you think is useful. Thanks again!**


End file.
